criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Evie Holloway
|age = 22 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Agatha (great-aunt) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Archivist |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Evie Holloway is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 22 years of age, Evie has blond hair tied with a blue bow and light brown eyes under a large pair of glasses. She wears a brown vest over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, as well as a blue cravat. She often carries around books. Evie is known to be naive to the dangers of the world, but she is always eager to help. She is smart, enjoying reading and writing poetry, yet she is scatterbrained. She is a voracious learner. It is known that she is friends with Melvil Dewey, the man who devised the library classification system bearing his name. Analyses As the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad, Evie has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require research from the city archives, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Evie performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Open Cryptex (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Code (09:00:00) *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Numbers (12:00:00) *Postal Order (09:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Numbers on Note (03:00:00) *Immigration Number (06:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Written Message (03:00:00) *Message Numbers (09:00:00) *Mugshot Photo (06:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Flyer (12:00:00) *Message (09:00:00) *Trefusis' Checkbook (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Set of Numbers (03:00:00) *Handwriting (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 2-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal EvieHollowayDesc.png Screenshots Evie_-_Case_172-4.png|Happy Evie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confident Evie-Case176-4.png|Determined Evie_-_Case_172-1.png|Nervous Evie-Case174-2.png|Grinning 1 Evie-Case174-4.png|Grinning 2 Evie_-_Case_178-3.png|Grinning 3 Evie-Case173-6.png|Unsure 1 Evie-Case174-1.png|Unsure 2 Evie_-_Case_178-1.png|Stumped 1 Evie_-_Case_178-2.png|Stumped 2 Evie_-_Case_180-1.png|Stumped 3 Evie-Case175-4.png|Sweating 1 Evie-Case176-1.png|Sweating 2 Evie_-_Case_172-2.png|Indicating Evie-Case175-2.png|Compassionate Evie-Case175-3.png|Sad 1 Evie-Case176-3.png|Sad 2 Evie_-_Case_172-7.png|Shocked 1 Evie_-_Case_172-8.png|Shocked 2 Evie-Case176-2.png|Disgusted Evie_-_Case_172-9.png|Worried Evie-Case175-5.png|Winking Evie-Case177-3.png|Clueless 1 Evie-Case179-1.png|Clueless 2 Evie-Case180-1.png|Clueless 3 Evie-Case173-1.png|Adjusting her glasses. Evie-Case173-4.png|Ditto. Evie_-_Case_172-5.png|Biting her pencil. Evie-Case174-3.png|Ditto. Evie_-_Case_172-3.png|Carrying a pile of books. Evie-Case175-1.png|Ditto. Evie-Case177-1.png|Holding a bunch of documents. Evie-Case177-2.png|Ditto. Evie-Case177-4.png|Reading a book. Evie-Case177-5.png|Holding a book, infuriated. Evie-Case177-6.png|Covering her face with a book. EvieLab.png|Evie's lab render. EvieTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Evie-Hint.png|The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel